


it's only been a month

by cliffordsunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oops, but hopefully cute, but i wrote it in about 10 minutes, i have a thing for muke arguing, it's honestly really crappy, so this is short, sorry but hey happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordsunshine/pseuds/cliffordsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael ignores luke on their one month anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only been a month

"michael." 

michael ignored luke as he continued to work his way through his new video game. which luke had given to him as a one month anniversary gift. 

"michael, listen to me." 

michael focused on the game. 

"dammit, michael, look at me or i'm gonna leave," luke threatened as he poked michael's shoulder. michael simply shrugged. 

"fuck you," luke said as he stood up, gathering his things. 

michael finally looked up and rolled his eyes. 

"luke, c'mon. i was playing the game. it's really good," he said as he nodded his head toward the screen. 

"well don't let me stop you," luke mumbled as he put his coat on. michael set his controller down and looked at him sternly. 

"lucas, i swear to fucking god if you leave me alone on our one month anniversary i will break up with you," michael said, obviously joking, as he stood up. luke scoffed and grabbed his bag. he was supposed to spend the weekend with michael but that wasn't going too well, was it?

"babe, seriously, don't leave." 

luke sighed as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. michael was right behind him. he grabbed luke's hand gently and turned him around.

"michael, stop. just let me go home," luke said quietly. michael shook his head stubbornly and hugged him tightly. 

"please stay. we still have to try multiplayer mode." 

sigh. 

luke stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry if this was really bad but i thought the idea was cute :) i'm taking prompts so if you have any ideas, share them with me! also, i'm working on something much longer so look out for that in the next few days ;)


End file.
